Addict
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Penelope has an addiction. What her teammates don't know is that more than one of them is involved in it. Will they be able to help her before it gets out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off this story **

**Summary: Penelope has an addiction. What her teammates don't know is that more than one of them is involved in it. Will they be able to help her before it gets out of control? **

**I've had this sitting on my desktop for the last few months debating about whether I should post it or not. Please let me know what you think and if I should post the rest of it or not. **

…

He felt a tightening in his slacks as he stepped into the bedroom and his eyes fell upon her, lying naked on his bed wearing nothing but a coy smile.

"I've been waiting for you," she purred, spreading her legs and running her fingers over her dripping mound for his viewing pleasure.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. Aaron would kill him if he ever found out that he was sleeping with a colleague but Dave just couldn't help himself.

Besides it had been Penelope who had come to him, not the other way around. He knew that didn't make it right but what was he supposed to do when Penelope showed up on his doorstep after a bad case, practically begging him to fuck her?

As it was, after spending more than a few nights with the luscious blonde, he was already screwed if anyone found out about them, whether he stopped seeing her or not.

She moaned loudly as their eyes connected, her fingers slamming enthusiastically into her pussy as she waited for him. He crossed the room with long strides and came up beside the bed. Penelope grinned at him, pulling her hand away. She pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to him "What took you so long? I though you said you'd be right up?"

Dave sighed "I got a call from Aaron."

Penelope pouted "The Boss Man doesn't want us to come in, does he?" she asked, already pulling off his belt.

Dave held back a groan as Penelope's hand pulled down his fly and cupped his cock through his pants "No…" he muttered, "he called to let me know that he's having a barbeque at his house on Sunday…he wanted to know if I could make it. I'm sure you'll be receiving a similar call from him sometime soon."

"Can you?" her hands pushed down his pants and boxers as she asked.

"Yesss…" he hissed as Penelope grabbed his cock and squeezed.

She nodded before leading him, cock first onto the bed. He managed to kick off his pants as he followed.

Penelope stroked and squeezed him, her hand running up and down his manhood with vigor while Dave unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away.

Once he was naked, Dave leaned down and pressed his face into Penelope's large breasts. She moaned her hand still between them on his shaft as he used his mouth to encircle one of her nipples.

"Uhhh Dave," she groaned, squeezing him a bit too hard. He hissed at the feeling but didn't say anything, a little bit of pain mixed with pleasure wasn't a bad thing. "I've been waiting for this all week."

In response Dave sucked at her nipple harder and Penelope squealed, her free hand fisting into his hair and pulling his head closer. Dave grinned against her breast and grazed it with his teeth. Panting Penelope arched into him, giving him another painful squeeze.

She moaned in loss when he pulled away from her and gazed down at her body. His legs straddled her waist while his hands moved to cup her large breasts, flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples as he did so. "God, you're beautiful Penelope," he groaned as his hands slipped down farther, exploring the curve of her waist and splaying over her navel.

Penelope bit her lip, she released his cock and was staring up at him with anticipation. Dave let his fingers drift down ever so slightly, letting them graze against her mound. She took in a sharp breath as his fingers continued down.

"Dave…" she hissed, pushing against his hand.

"Ah Bella, none of that," he murmured before pressing her hips down and lowering himself to her pleasure. His tongue flicked out as he tasted her causing Penelope to whimper.

"Please," she urged, she needed him badly.

Dave smirked, his fingers parting her lips before he allowed his tongue to explore her. He nipped at her bud trying to get a response. He wasn't disappointed; her fingers scraped the skin on his shoulders as she called out.

Not missing a beat he continued his exploration, driving his tongue into her and using his fingers to pinch her clit.

Finally Penelope couldn't take it anymore, she growled and pushed Dave away "David," she said when he looked at her in confusion "I need you, now!"

Dave grinned; he moved up her body and positioned himself against her opening.

His eyes met hers and she shoved her hips forward, using her body to tell him to get on with it.

He chuckled before shoving into her, she gasped with pleasure at the intrusion. He studied her face, enjoying the look of pure pleasure that was etched across her face. He pulled out so that only the tip was still penetrating her, then he sent her a little smirk before shoving back in.

She whimpered as she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. He began a slow constant pace as Penelope's nails scraped against his back. Every stroke was hard and precise, with every one he was gifted with a moan from Penelope.

"Dave, uh please," she moaned deeply after a few minutes "need more, faster."

Dave picked up his pace and began slamming into her, making the bed shake underneath them. By then she was crying out with pleasure. Both her legs and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him against her hard. He could tell that she was close and used one of his hands to slide down in-between them. His fingers found her clit and squeezed causing her to scream and bite down on his shoulder.

He groaned at the feeling of her walls constricting against him as she came. He continued to pump into her breathlessly now.

He was so close it almost hurt. He slammed into her hard as she continued to moan under him. With one last thrust, his body stiffened above her and he came with a shout. His orgasm pulsed out of him as he shot his load inside of her.

He took a few deep breaths before rolling off of her, and lying on his back beside her. He listened to her deep breathing, hoping that for once she would stay with him but just as he was starting to think this time might be different, he felt movement beside him.

He turned to look at her "Penelope?" he began.

She turned back to him, a small forced smile on her lips "I've got to go," she mumbled to him, all of the confidence she had just exhibited, leaving her, which always seemed to be the case after these encounters.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, speaking out for once "you know, I'd be happy if you stayed."

A guilty look that Dave didn't understand crossed her face "Sorry Dave, I really have to go." Then she was on her feet gathering up her clothes and slowly dressing, when she turned back to him the guilty look was gone.

"I'm sure I'll see you at the barbeque Sunday if we don't get a case," she said with a small smile.

He started to get off the bed and go to her but she quickly moved to the door "Don't worry, I can show myself out. Good Night."

"Night…" Dave said as he watched her leave, he sighed in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Thanks for all the feedback, I hope you guys still like it. **

…

Aaron was just chopping up some red and yellow peppers when he heard the doorbell ring. He took a step back, away from the counter and dried his hands on a dish towel lying nearby before heading to the front door.

He smiled when he pulled it open and saw Penelope standing there with a bottle of wine in one hand and container filled with salad in the other. "Hey Penelope," he said stepping aside and allowing her entrance "thanks for coming early."

"No problemo Boss Man, you know I'm happy to help," she said as she stepped inside "just point me in the right direction and I'll get to work."

He grinned as he took the wine and Tupperware; he looked down at the bottle of white "French Riesling…"

Penelope nodded "Hmm my favorite."

"I'll just go put this in the fridge," Aaron said as he moved back towards the kitchen, she followed him closely "if you wouldn't mind helping me finish chopping the vegetables for the shish kabobs?"

"No problem," Penelope said.

He bent down to place the wine in the small wine fridge and had to get down on one knee as he tried to find a space amongst the other wine bottles. After a minute he stood back up, closing the door as he went. When he turned around Penelope was about a foot from him biting her lip as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Penelope?" he questioned.

"Nothing…" She said giving him an innocent look that was ruined by the small smirk that briefly crossed her face. She began turning to the counter where the half-chopped peppers were lying out, but a second later Aaron was beside her, his own teasing smirk in place.

His left hand found her hip as he slowly turned her around "My profiling skills have me thinking that you're not being completely honest Ms. Garcia."

"Oh?" Penelope teased.

Aaron brows rose "Do you think you might be leaving something out?" his right hand moved to her other hip."

"I don't think so Sir," she said coyly, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

Backing her up against the island he grunted "Now, now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way? You think you're ready to be honest with me?"

"Well…" Penelope said biting her lip again "It's just I couldn't help but notice how nicely your jeans fit."

"What's that?" Aaron asked as his hands slid up her sides, so that his thumbs just rested under her breasts.

Penelope giggled "When you bent down…and your jeans got tight, and I just couldn't help but notice how shapely your…"

Aaron cut her off as he dove forward and his mouth devoured hers. His hands grabbed hold of her breasts and he shoved his tongue down her throat.

Penelope moaned against him, her nails scraping against the exposed skin of his neck before drifting upwards into his hair.

He captured her bottom lip with his teeth and bit down gently. His hands were still groping her breasts as his mouth moved to her neck and kissed a trail down, nipping here and there. As his nips got a bit more forceful, she pulled back.

"No leaving marks Aaron," she said with just enough seriousness to get his attention "I have no way of covering it up here."

He didn't respond but he was gentler when he leaned in again.

Penelope couldn't help but moan as his soft lips trailed her skin. Desperately she pushed into him, whimpering as he returned to her mouth, his own covering hers with refreshed vigor.

His hands slid down from her breasts, until they were cupping her bottom. She was wearing a skirt that day and he started to bunch it up so that his fingers could sneak under her panties. His thumb pressed against her lips and she hissed as she felt it press down onto her clit.

He began to massage it, while still kissing her. He allowed his index finger to join his thumb and began stroking her. She panted against his mouth and pressed down harder on his hand, doing her best to grind against him.

His mouth pulled away to kiss the tops of her exposed breasts at the opening of her shirt.

"Ah Aaron," she moaned "Oh yes, please, harder, Aaronnn…."

His thumb and finger worked quicker and she felt herself hit her peak. She moaned lowly as she came and squeezed against his hand.

A moment later Aaron pulled his hand away and used his other hand to start pulling down his fly "Turn around," he grunted.

Penelope's eyes widened at that, she looked around quickly even though she knew they were alone. "What if someone comes in?" She stared out the doors to the backyard which faced the kitchen.

Aaron ran a finger across her cheek and she turned back to look at him "Don't worry, you were here early remember? No one will show up for another few hours, besides I thought you were excited by the possibility of someone catching us? Isn't that what you said when you insisted we do it on the couch in my office a few weeks ago?"

Penelope nodded slowly.

"Besides, I'm not going to be able to get any work done until this…" he took her hand and placed it against his tented boxers "is dealt with."

"Right," Penelope said though she still looked slightly unsure. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips trying to calm her.

She kissed him back, then pulled away and turned.

"Good," Aaron said with a grin. He pushed her forward, bending her over against the island. He hiked her skirt up and pulled down her panties. Then quickly pulled himself out of his boxers and without any other preparation forced himself into her.

She grunted as he slid all the way in. Even though she had been hesitant, she was still amazingly wet. Aaron pulled out and pushed in again even harder, groaning as her muscles squeezed around him. He panted as he slammed his swollen cock into her heat, his hand fisting into her hair as he did so, pulling her head back and using his other hand to pinch one of her nipples through her shirt.

Penelope spread her legs a little farther apart and Aaron groaned as it caused his thrusts to go even deeper. He worked himself in and out fast and hard, enjoying the moans she made at each thrust.

Aaron had never been with someone like Penelope before. He hadn't planned to have a relationship with her either; the notion of it was very unethical to him at first. He had always given Dave and Derek a hard time about workplace relationships but had fallen hard for Penelope after one simple kiss.

She'd been driving him home from the office one night since his car was in the shop and she lived so close. They'd been laughing about something when she pulled over to let him out but before he could get out of the car she had leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips that lingered just a few seconds too long.

He had been dumbfounded, and then irate as he went off about how inappropriate it was. Then he had jumped out of the car before she could apologize.

It had taken him the week to think over what had happened, he tried to tell himself that it was wrong and that he wouldn't tolerate those actions but his thoughts would always linger on how nice it felt and so about a week later when she showed up at his front door to apologize, he had ended up practically jumping her.

Ever since then they'd had a causal relationship. It had always been just about sex with her, though some days he wished it was more but Penelope would never let it go farther. He hadn't exactly figured out why yet, but at the moment he didn't want to push things and chance scaring her away.

He had only been with two women before her, Haley being one of them, and sex with them had always been rather vanilla. He was gentle with them and he hadn't thought anything was wrong with that; he had enjoyed it after all. However Penelope had brought him out of his shell a bit and showed him how enjoyable the rougher, more kinkier sex was.

Now as he plowed into her, he couldn't imagine it being any other way. He roughly pinched her nipple making her scream out as he involuntarily bit down on the skin of her neck while he came.

He continued to thrust slowly until he collapsed against her back breathing heavily. His arms reached around her and he rubbed his face against her neck, kissing the red spot he had bitten. He hoped she wasn't too upset about it.

She let him hold her for a second before pushing his hands away from her and stepping out of his embrace.

Aaron stared at her sheepishly but she shrugged it off "It's fine," she muttered "I'm sure my hair will cover it." She smoothed out her skirt while he watched her and then was quick to grab the plates out of his cupboard. "I'm going to go out and set the picnic table, you should finish with the vegetables."

Aaron watched as she walked away, her hips swaying as she moved.

He sighed, she was always like that after one of their couplings, immediately distant almost like she regretted it but Aaron couldn't believe that when she always came back again.

He tucked himself into his pants, turned and looked at the display on his oven, he swore when he realized what time it was. He hurried to wash his hands and finish with the main dish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own. **

**Here's a slightly longer chapter for you guys. I'm terrible at pacing myself, but I have two more finished chapters and I ended up editing this one sooner than I thought I would. But I guess it's better to post quickly rather than slowly. **

…

"I still can't think of why Dave didn't show up?" Aaron was saying as they walked into the kitchen with the used dishes.

Penelope deposited hers in the sink, turned on the water and put in the stopper to begin washing them, she was trying to keep her mind off Dave since she was also worried about why he hadn't come, though she wasn't about to voice her concerns to Aaron.

"Penelope, you don't have to do that," Aaron said his hand landing on her upper arm "you already helped enough today."

Penelope pulled away from his touch and looked over her shoulder instinctively.

Aaron frowned but pulled his hand away as Derek walked into the kitchen with a few empty wine glasses.

"He's right Baby Girl," Derek said "you helped with the prep, I'm sure someone else can handle the clean-up."

"Would that someone be you Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked, easily falling back into her calm, flirtatious nature. Does the great profiler Derek Morgan even know how to wash dishes?"

"Aw Baby," Derek said "you wound me."

Penelope chuckled as Derek moved to take her spot. She turned to look at Aaron and only then noticed that he was gone. She looked outside and saw him making his way back to the table.

She deflated a bit at that, she hadn't meant to hurt Aaron. God it seemed like everything she did these days, hurt someone. She sighed and Derek turned to look at her, questioningly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Penelope said "just been a long day."

Morgan gave her a sympathetic look as the water in the sink finished filling. "Why don't you go back out and join the others? Then I can give you a ride home if you like."

Penelope smiled at him "Thanks," she said before heading back out into the yard. She sat down at the table across from Aaron but he barely glanced at her through the rest of their sitting.

She sat back and tried to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends but found that she was no longer in the mood to talk and laugh with them.

…

Turning off the water Penelope leaned back and let out a long sigh as she relaxed into the warm bath water. Resting her head against the edge of the tub she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

She had driven herself home early, feigning that she had a headache which wasn't exactly a lie; if she had stayed any longer she probably would have ended up with one.

Derek had tried to insist that he should drive her home but Penelope had been adamant that she could get herself home safely. She'd told him that she needed her car for the next day and it would be an inconvenience if she had to come back and get it.

He had argued that he could drive Ester and take her home, and then come back for his own car. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes of arguing with him before he allowed her to leave with the promise that she would text him when she got home to let him know she was okay.

She had done so when she walked in the door, before turning the phone to silent and heading to the kitchen. She had grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard, a bottle of white wine from her fridge, popped the cork and headed to her bedroom.

She'd poured a good helping of the wine into her glass, took a gulp then grabbed a book she had been reading and lay down on her bed.

Nursing her wine she did her best to concentrate on the novel but could barely get more than five pages in. Her mind kept drifting to earlier that day and the shadow she had thought she'd seen while Aaron had been fucking her against the counter. It had only been for a split second; she'd open her eyes and tensed when they had landed on a dark shape beyond the glass doors of the backyard. Then Aaron had bitten her neck causing her to automatically arch against him and when she had looked back the shadow had been gone.

She had tried to tell herself that her mind had just been playing tricks on her in her sexual hype, but then Dave hadn't shown up to the barbeque and her doubt returned.

Giving up she had thrown the book to the side and stood, deciding that a bath would be the best thing for her. She had grabbed the wine bottle and made her way to the bathroom, forgetting about the wine glass entirely.

Now as she lay soaking in the tub she found that she still had the same problem. She couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting.

They flashed between thoughts of Dave, her worry about him finding out and Aaron taking her forcefully on the island, and an all too familiar feeling returned to Penelope. "Crap," she swore in anger, she was getting aroused, again!

From the time Penelope had become sexually active at seventeen, she had found that she had a higher than average sex drive. She had a constant boyfriend, Teddy, for two years, and a regular sex life. They would hook up once every two weeks or so, whenever their schedules allowed.

Penelope liked sex, she didn't exactly crave it but she would never turn Teddy down when he wanted to.

Then Penelope's parents had died and her life seemed to spiral out of control. She'd actually lived quite a dangerous life; she had many partners and never really took the time to be 'safe' about it. It had taken a pregnancy scare and a few months later the FBI catching her hacking into their database, to set her straight again. She was lucky that she hadn't gotten any diseases and promised herself never to let herself get that bad again.

She'd been fine for a few years, dating occasionally but mostly keeping busy with work.

And then Battle…she tried not to let the team see but the experience had really shaken her. She had started dating Kevin and it was nice for a while but soon Penelope found that Kevin couldn't keep up with her sex drive.

It was a release for her, she was addicted. Anytime she would be feeling anxious with memories of her shooting, she would seek out comfort from him, but he wasn't doing it for her anymore.

That's when she had started a casual thing with Keagan, a member of her support group. It was wrong, she knew. No one in the group was supposed to get into relationships with each other, especially not a member and the group leader but Penelope hadn't been able to help herself.

Keagan had been a fairly new member, one of his friends had been the victim of a serial killer and he was coming to the group to try and get closure.

One night after a very emotional sharing circle, Penelope had ended the session early and ended up in the bathroom in tears. After being shot it had been hard to come back to the group but she had felt like she owed it to her members. However some nights triggered painful memories and Penelope had a hard time dealing with them.

She'd been splashing some water on her tear puffy face when the door had opened and Penelope had turned to see Keagan standing there.

Her first reaction had been fear, after all the years she had worked with the BAU. She had stared at him questioningly.

"_I heard you crying," he answered before slowly stepping into the bathroom "are you okay?" _

_Penelope harshly wiped at her eyes "I'm fine," she's said hurriedly "and you shouldn't be in here." _

_She tried to move past him but the tall, sleek youth grabbed her hand and stopped her from running away. He was twenty-two, with baby blue eyes and blonde curly locks, practically a child but his look made her stop. _

"_You're obviously not fine," he'd said calmly and comfortingly "you spend every Wednesday night sitting down and listening to all our problems, why don't you let me listen to your problems tonight, maybe I can help you." _

She'd told herself that it wasn't a good idea but in the end her desperate need to talk to someone had won out, and she'd let him in. He had ended up making her feel better, which only had part to do with the fact that he had pushed her up against the wall and given her what she really needed at the end of the night.

They had continued on with a type of 'Friends with Benefits' relationship and though Penelope felt extremely guilty about not only cheating on Kevin, but also about doing it with someone from her support group, Penelope couldn't make herself stop. Having a young stud as well as Kevin did wonders to keep her stated.

She should have been happy with the two of them. Should have been content with two skilled lovers, really what more could a girl want? But it hadn't ended there, after things with Doyle went down and the team had thought Emily was dead, Spencer had shown up at her apartment an absolute wreck.

She'd never planned to go down that road with the Boy Genius or anyone from the team for that matter but the night that Spencer had shown up had been emotional for both of them. They'd been sitting on her couch, drowning their sorrows and when Spencer had leaned into her, looking for comfort instead of pulling away like a good friend would have done, she had pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

They had fallen into bed together that night and Penelope had found that Spencer was practically a virgin. He'd been awkward and innocent; apparently he and JJ hadn't gone that far when they'd been dating.

She'd taken it upon herself to show him the ropes and given him a first time to remember.

It hadn't been a one-time thing though. A few weeks later he'd been back and they had carried on with their secret relationship.

Then Penelope had had three good men, with Keagan being the only one who knew about all three of them, he had ended up being her confident. He was her friend, and really the only one she seemed to be able to show her true self to.

Time seemed to go by quickly. Cases flew by, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and then suddenly a year had gone by and Emily had come back to them. Penelope found that keeping three separate relationships, especially secret relationships, was a difficult task.

Everything seemed to go to hell when Kevin asked her to marry him. She made him feel like a fool when he finally asked and she had been reluctant. They'd ended up at her apartment that night, and had been in the middle of a heated argument when Penelope had broken down and told him about Keagan, though she was wise enough not to say anything about Spencer.

Of course Kevin hadn't taken it well. He had yelled at her for a good while calling her a slut and all manner of horrible things until Penelope's elderly neighbor had called to see if everything was alright or if she should call the police.

Kevin had stormed out after that and that had been the end of things between them.

The next week had been torture for Penelope. She felt horrible about how it had gone down with Kevin who she had genuinely cared for, but worst of all even with her relationship at an end because of her problem, she still had her urges and the team, Spencer included were on a case.

She went out with Keagan a few times that week but by the end of it she still felt deprived. When the jet had touched down after the team's case Penelope had given Spencer a call to see if he wanted to come over but he'd told her he thought he was coming down with something.

Penelope had been stir-crazy that night and after a few glasses of wine she had found herself outside of Dave's mansion.

He'd been surprised to see her but hadn't given much objection when she had practically jumped him.

Their relationship had gone much the same way as hers and Spencer's went, and she had continued to see him on a regular basis but her problem was only getting worse. Months later and Penelope had found herself with not three men but four, after she had kissed Aaron in her car.

She was a mess, and whatever was wrong with her was only getting worse but she had trouble admitting it. These days it seemed like she needed sex at least once in the day, if not more.

Penelope's hand itched to move down between her thighs but she jerked it away and pushed herself from the water. Her bath was not relaxing her in the way she'd hoped.

She got out of the bathtub and nearly tripped over her empty bottle of wine. She swore again before quickly toweling herself dry and then stepping up to stare at herself in the mirror.

She looked different. She couldn't exactly explain it but she didn't look like herself. She stared for a long time before fidgeting and rubbing herself against the cool porcelain of the sink, the itch between her legs was still there.

She growled and made herself stop. She needed to get control of herself; she had broken her promise and allowed herself to lose control again.

She thought about Aaron and her in his kitchen. She needed to get off, she needed her release. Penelope raised her hands to her face and screamed into them in frustration, there was something seriously wrong with her but she still couldn't stop her thoughts.

With all of her anger rising to the surface, Penelope let out another yell and slammed her fists down. Her left hand connected with the sink and she yelped in pain as her hand throbbed. She stared down at it with tears in her eyes, and hissed in pain when she tried to move it.

But even through the pain she still felt the terrible ache within her. Not being able to stop herself, or talk herself out of it, she fumbled for her phone that was sitting beside the sink and pressed number three on her speed dial.


	4. Chapter 4

After quickly drying his hands, Spencer reached into his pocket where his cell phone was vibrating. He pulled it out and held it up to see **Penelope Garcia **flash across his caller ID.

He slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it and held it up to his ear "Hey Penelope," he said softly "how are you feeling?"

He turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror as he listened to her response "That's good to hear, I know how unpleasant headaches can be."

She asked him if he was still at Hotch's place "Yeah I'm still a here, though I was just going to head out."

Spencer ran a hand through his hair, briefly wondering if he should get it cut again as it was starting to get long "Not much, I was thinking I'd read a book and head to bed early."

He knew the question that was coming next and he gripped the edge of the sink with his free hand, before finally saying "Yeah, I could come over, it will take me about twenty minutes to get there…no you don't have to come pick me up. Sure, I'll see you soon."

Spencer hung up the phone and forced the tenseness out of his shoulders. He looked back up into the mirror and he sighed. He knew his relationship with Penelope, when they weren't working, wasn't a healthy one but still he was reluctant to end it.

Slipping the phone back into his pocket he turned and unlocked the bathroom door before pulling it open and walking out into the hall. He headed back to the kitchen where most of the group had congregated.

JJ and Blake were chatting in the doorway, Derek was laughing with Will, and Henry and Jack seemed to have disappeared, Spencer guessed that they had probably headed to Jack's room to play.

Hotch was standing just off to the side drying dishes and putting them in the cupboard. He seemed slightly subdued, he'd been fine that afternoon but Spencer had noticed him withdrawing from the conversation towards the evening.

He had started to wonder if it meant they had outstayed their welcome but pushed the thought aside a second later, he honestly didn't think that could be it.

"Well," Spencer said announcing himself and earning their attention, he turned towards Hotch "Thanks for the invite, it was a fun evening and I'm glad we had the chance to do it but I should be getting home. I want to have an early night tonight."

Hotch smiled at him but it seemed slightly forced and Spencer decided that there definitely was something wrong with their Unit Chief.

"Thanks for coming Reid," he said "you're right it was a good night, we should do it again."

"I'll host next time," Derek injected, before turning to walk his friend to the door.

Spencer said his goodbyes, then pulled on his jacket and headed outside.

His pace was brisk as he walked down the street. It was a warm summer night with a refreshing breeze that ruffled his hair as he went.

Spencer's mind was set on trying to figure out what could be wrong with Hotch. He had noticed Hotch slowly pulling away from the conversation just after dinner but try as he might, he couldn't think of what had caused it.

Before he knew it he had turned onto Penelope's street and his thoughts shifted. He looked down the street to where her courtyard was and his steps slowed. These days he did his best not to think about whatever it was he and Penelope had, it just stressed him out. It was wrong what they were doing and sometimes he hated himself for starting it in the first place, but then again, Penelope had made him feel whole again when he had needed her the most.

He knew as wrong as it was, it hadn't been a mistake. He had needed Penelope and she had come through for him, instead of pushing him away like he had expected. He wasn't sure how he would have gotten through that time if it hadn't been for her, he had even had urges to start using again but she had pulled him out of it.

He hadn't meant to let it go on for so long though. He would have broken it off a while ago if he hadn't realized that Penelope seemed to need him just as much as he had needed her. Every time she called and asked him to come by, he never had the heart to tell her no, she never let him get too close but he could tell that she needed him and he did still enjoy their time together after all.

Spencer turned into the courtyard and hurried up the steps. He stepped up to her door and knocked. He was surprised when it flew open almost instantly, like she had been standing on the other side.

"Hey," he said getting over his surprise and stepping inside. He took in her appearance and decided that she must have had a bath before he had come. She was wearing her red, satin robe tied loosely around her waist and her blonde curls were wet at end ends where they sat on her shoulders.

She was just as alluring as ever and Spencer could already feel the effects she was having on him.

Instead of answering him verbally, she chose to lean up and capture his lips in a long, heated kiss. She moaned into it, pressing her body against his and Spencer swore he could feel heat radiating off every inch of her.

His hands slid up to cup her face and kissed her harder, groaning with pleasure. His breathing was hard when he pulled away to catch his breath.

"God Spencer," she mumbled "I need you so bad!" Then she was attacking his mouth again.

Spencer backed them up against the wall and detached his lips from hers to attack her neck. Nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. She moaned loudly as he bit her earlobe and then winced when he slipped his fingers around her wrist.

Spencer pulled away to look at her face, that hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Penelope nodded "Yeah, I'm fine," she said trying to smile as she reached up to caress his face "don't worry."

Spencer pulled away before she could touch him though. He took a step back and stared at her hand "What happened?!" he asked, his own hand reaching out so that he could examine hers.

"Oh, that's nothing;" Penelope said shaking her head "I slipped earlier and hit it on the sink, but its fine, really." She tried to lean forward and kiss him again but he wasn't having any of it.

"It's not fine," Spencer said "Penelope it's swollen, and starting to yellow. It could be broken, how hard did you hit it?"

Penelope let out a frustrated sigh "Honestly, it's not that bad. It doesn't even hurt."

"Really?" Spencer asked looking at her skeptically "I highly doubt that."

Penelope turned away "Fine, maybe it hurts a bit, but it's nothing a bit of ice and some rest won't heal. Now, can we forget about this silliness and get back to things that really matter?" Penelope looked back, throwing him a seductive look.

Spencer walked over to her "Let me take a better look at your hand first," he said and watched her face fall. She shook her head but Spencer calmly took her other hand and led her to the couch "Please?"

Penelope sat down next to him with a huff but allowed him to examine her left hand without any more fuss.

Spencer was very gentle as he took her hand but it still made her cringe with just the slightest movements. Her left hand was almost twice the size of her right and it had yellowish bruising all down the side. Her fingers were stiff and red and Spencer couldn't help but sigh when he let go of her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"I seriously think it might be broken, we need to get you to the hospital."

Penelope practically jumped up "No," she said stubbornly "I think I would know if my hand was broken and I don't want to go to the hospital just so I can sit for hours in the waiting room, only to be told later that it was nothing."

"Penelope…" Spencer began warningly but Penelope just shook her head.

"If you don't want to stay then fine but I'm not going to the hospital and that's final," Penelope threw at him.

Spencer stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for making you walk all the way over here for nothing," she said heading to the door, intending to let him out, however he didn't follow her.

"Penelope, go get into bed and I'll bring you a Tylenol and some ice for your hand."

Penelope stared at him for a moment, not seeming to comprehend.

"Go on," he said sternly "I think by the morning you'll wish you had taken my advice to go to the hospital, but right now the least you can do is rest it and ice it, and we'll see how you're feeling in the morning."

"Morning…?" Penelope questioned.

"Yes," Spencer said losing his patience "now go get into bed and I'll be in, in a minute."

Penelope didn't say anything; she just nodded, all the fight seemed to leave her at that moment, knowing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted and headed in the direction of her bedroom to lie down.

Spencer came into the room a few minutes later and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. He then placed two small tablets into her hand and made her drink them down before moving to place the towel covered icepack over her hand.

Finally without her permission he turned off the light and crawled into bed with her "Get some sleep," he said.

She was surprised to realize just how exhausted she was and found herself falling asleep almost instantly instead of worrying about Spencer staying the night as she normally would have.


End file.
